Marvel: 2010-08-22 - Legacy and Blood: The Love of Daytripper
A woman clad in red, with a blue cape suddenly teleports in. Her hair is a reddish blonde, and she doesn't appear concerned about the alarms being set off in the school. Rather, she has an expression of determination and deep within her eyes, fear. She stands in the yard, calling out, "Hello? I need your assistance!" Scott is in the garage when the alarm goes off. One of the front garage doors were open and he hears the yell even as he hears the alarm. He drops what he is doing, and starts jogging out from fixing a car to see what is going on. He doesn't recognize the strange woman in the least, and frowns. "You do realize you are breaking and entering, right?" But he then adds, "How exactly can we help you?" She isn't threatening, and he apparently learned his lesson with TJ. Seated on the front porch with a glass of lemonade, Nocturne is startled by the teleportation arrival and the alarms as well. When she sees Scott on his way past to intercept she sets the glass aside and gets up to follow. "Scott? What's going on?" Then to the woman, "Who are you?" Logan has come from the Med Bay, and his visit there has left him somewhat less cheerful than usual, this means the potential fight could be more than a little welcome, but for now he's not going to start one he steps out the door with an obviously defensive posture however his attention not leaving the woman that's just arrived. The woman first looks to Scott, "Kurt he..," and then she gasps when she centers on Noctrune. "Who are you?!" A flash of anger across her face, and her mouth thins. But she then shakes her head to shake it off. Logan is noted, but not spoken to as he has not spoken to her. "Kurt, he is in danger. My mother...she is very angry, so grieved since Stefan's death. She blames Kurt, and she sent him away to a terrible place! I fear for his life, that he cannot escape without help." Her concern is true and genuine. Scott goes on mega-alert at the mention of the missing Kurt. He does notice the anger in the woman's tone toward TJ, wondering at it. She sounds truly worried, but..., "I fear we don't know who Stefan is. Kurt is our friend, we would want to help him, but we are a little confused by the situation...," least he is. Scott is also distrustful of outsiders, protective of his friends and family. He does turn his head slightly to look toward TJ, to see if she has any information about this part of Kurt's past. Nocturne's with tail too, so she looks very much like a gender-swapped version of Nightcrawler right now, all the way down to the fingers and basic facial details. "TJ. He's my.." she begins, then she pauses in looking between Scott and Logan before centering on the woman again. "Where is he? We'll help." She quickly adds to Scott, "I..this is someone Kurt knows from the circus." Logan relaxes just a little, he's still defensive, but it seems that this isn't going to end in a fight right this minute, he's more than happy to listen for now, he'll save his opinions until he's got more information. The woman nods, "Yes, I am Jimaine, his girlfriend...or was till he moved to America." Her expression reflects grief for a few moments before she adds, "I sometimes go by Daytripper. Stefan was my brother. He was...not himself, and he did terrible things. Kurt stopped him. I cannot blame Kurt for what happened, but my mother, she does. I can teleport us to a place where my mother keeps her stepping discs. We can use them to get to where Kurt is being held." Her expression is stressed, upset. Scott weighs the words, and finally nods, "We will go." He then hears Xavier's words in his head. "Logan, call in the new member, Ororo and Hank. Xavier also said he was not feeling well and needs assistance." Honestly, it is more Xavier being concerned that Logan's primal instincts are too close to the surface right now to be in a dangerous fight without losing it. Scott may not know the details, but he is not about to question Xavier about something like this. Nocturne's expression sours over what she hears. "That makes sense.." she murmurs, enough that the others could hear. Something like this must be consistent from this reality to hers. "I'm going," she tells Scott in a way that suggests it'd be a bad idea to deny her. Logan knows when he's being side lined, but he's not going to argue with it, for one thing he's far more concerned about trying to work out leads to his past than anything else right this moment, so he offers a nod to Scott. "Heh, you think I'm the guy to watch over chuck? Was it my obviously winning bed side manner." He shrugs a shoulder. "You guys get Kurt back and I'll keep the beers cold." Daytripper seems confused for a moment, and if she wasn't so worried about Kurt, she might have started laughing. But she then says, "They must hurry. Please gather around me when you are ready." Scott frowns at Logan, "I'm too young to drink," he says to Logan's retreating back, then sighs. "I'm going to change quickly, I'll only be two minutes." He then adds toward TJ, "You said you had a uniform when you arrived? You should go ahead and change as well." Scott then slips inside to do just that. "This isn't the time to.." TJ begins, then she shakes her head and grits her teeth. If Kurt's in this much danger she doesn't care whether or not she's actually in costume, but since it doesn't look like they're going anywhere in the next couple minutes she tells Daytripper, "Wait for me. I'll be /right/ back." Daytripper is waiting in the yard alone for now. Clad in a red uniform with a blue cloak, the reddish blonde is a beautiful and dramatic figure. She bites her lower lip and peers toward the mansion, itching to go. Ro is in flight, still in her beachwear as she holds tightly to Beast. He'd find the flight oddly windless as she keeps a bubble of air pressure around them. Quickly they reach the Mansion and she lands, releasing Beast as she looks to the gathered and quickly approaches. Hank having filled her in on what is going on in flight and having their uniforms ready for them at the door. She nods Beast over to Daytripper as she tosses Beast his pants and grabs her own uniform and begins slipping into it. "We should be quick." Maybe Logan was good for something after all? Course Scott would think that. As Cyclops he soon steps out of the front doorway just as Ro and Beast are getting their clothes. He quickly looks the other way and clears his throat, walking toward Daytripper and standing in ready by her. "When you are ready, Daytripper said to stand by her. She will teleport us to the next stop." Teleportation is making Scott a little nervous, but he will do what must be done to save and protect Kurt. After a quick change, Nocturne is hot on the heels of Cyclops as she rushes back outside. Sure enough, she's got a costume and she's wearing it now. It covers here and there but the blue-furred skin is also visible in a few places. She's got that tail as well. Noting Storm and Beast she nods quickly, then moves right over to Daytripper. "Let's go get him." Hank looks at the blonde woman as he quickly looses his chef hat and his cooking apron. Though Hank quickly catches his own 'uniform' a pair of blue speedos and an X-belt. He looks down at himself, "Uhm I'll change on the X-jet." His costume was actually less than what he was wearing, "Oh... Uhm." He tosses his shorts over his shoulder and just slides the yellow belt on with a x in the front. "Thank's Oror..." He says looking at Storm changing in the front yard. His jaw drops, "Oh my stars and garters." He quickly looks away, "I'm ready Cyclops." After a quick change, Nocturne is hot on the heels of Cyclops as she rushes back outside. Sure enough, she's got a costume and she's wearing it now. It covers here and there but the blue-furred skin is also visible in a few places. She's got that tail as well. Noting Storm and Beast she nods quickly, then moves right over to Daytripper. "Let's go get him." If there's any issue with seeing Ororo changing out in the front yard, it isn't voiced by her. Storm simply was not a modest woman. She didn't really enjoy being clothed, but knew it wasn't acceptable to be naked. Still, changing in the front lawn in an emergency seemed a small infraction of polite society. Ro was not familiar with Scott, but was aware of his being in command. Nodding her head as she adjusts the head piece even as she walks towards Daytripper. Teleportation did not frighten her, looking cool and collected as she stood ready beside Hank. Currently, aside from Simone and Logan and Nocturne, Beast was the only X-Man she had met. She had agreed to be apart of the team, knowing that her powers were exceptional and versatile and that she honestly wished to help out in every way she could. "I am ready." Like nothing was out of the ordinary. Hank clears his throat, "Alright Cyclops and Nocturne. I'm ready." He says as he looks at Daytripper, "Where exactly is Kurt? And did you say magic was involved? Your kidding right? I thought that there was no such thing." Daytripper snorts softly, "Magic is very much real. For I am a Sorceress of the Winding Way." She then raises her arms and her eyes glow yellow. Strange words escape from parted lips and then suddenly, everyone is transported to a strange place, cave-like. She quickly looks around and then shhhes. "Here, these stepping discs," and she shows the group them. "Use these. I have commanded them to take you straight to the dimension that Kurt is being kept. I will distract my mother and join you all later. Please, /hurry/! He has been there for days, and I fear for him." Her eyes pleading as she hands out the stepping discs to take everyone away to another dimension a.k.a. 'Hell'.